For many years electrically operated fans have been used to ventilate undesirable gases and odors from residences and homes. This is particular true for rooms such as bathrooms, kitchens and attics. In more recent years other confined unhealthy gases, such as naturally occurring radon gas, have also resulted in fans being installed in different parts of the home (e.g., basements) to vent such gas to the outside.
Another very dangerous and chemically activate, colorless and odorless gas, carbon monoxide (CO), has received a lot of media attention due to its potential lethal consequences especially when residences are unable to properly exhaust of this gas to the outside. In many cases responsible homeowners have installed one or more carbon monoxide detectors to detect this odorless, colorless gas to alert them to its presence. However, a major source for CO is the gas emitted from the vehicle's exhaust of a gasoline powered internal combustion engine. In homes with attached garages, especially during cold weather when the vehicle's engine is left running to "warm" the engine, it is very possible that large concentrations of CO may accumulate in the garage and migrate into the adjoining residence. The present invention seeks to address this CO gas accumulation and migration problem by providing for a garage venting system which is operated by the electrical power supplied to a garage door opener's light all as more fully described hereafter.